Les Bénédictions d'une Seconde Chance trad
by pingou
Summary: Parfois, même si deux personnes sont destinées à être ensemble, la vie se met en travers du chemin. Tumnus a attendu mais elle n’est jamais revenue. Lucy se lamente sur son amour perdu. Tous deux prient pour avoir la paix... Peuvent-ils quand même s'aimer
1. Chapter 1

_**Les Bénédictions d'une Seconde Chance**_

a Chronicles of Narnia Fanfiction by **MartiOlwsten** (traduite de l'américain par pingou)

Tout appartient à CS Lewis et MartiOlwsten.

Résumé : Parfois, même si deux personnes sont destinées à être ensemble, la vie se met en travers du chemin. Tumnus a attendu mais elle n'est jamais revenue. Lucy se lamente sur son amour perdu. Tous deux prient pour avoir la paix et la guérison... Peuvent-ils avoir une seconde chance, malgré le temps et l'espace ? {AU LxT}

**Note de la traductrice :** Bien que j'aie déjà un OS Pokémon sur le feu, je voulais absolument faire partager ce que je considère comme étant le meilleur Lumnus jamais écrit. Le style de MartiOlwsten est tellement proche de celui de l'auteur original que ça m'a subjuguée. J'espère lui avoir rendu justice avec cette traduction... Alors, enjoy !

[_Edit du 10/05 :_ Merci à **Sumomo_chan** pour m'avoir signalé cette erreur de publication. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé, mon document était entièrement rédigé en français ! J'espère que c'est réparé... Désolée]

_Chapitre I : Vies gâchées et lumière évanouie._

Tumnus était assis sur sa chaise près du feu, se demandant quand il verrait à nouveau Aslan. Il était vraiment vieux maintenant, ayant vécu beaucoup d'années tristes dans sa maison, se demandant surtout s'il verrait jamais … Eh bien, quelqu'un d'autre.

_Lucy._

Assis près du feu, il se demandait ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle était partie – c'était tout ce qu'il savait – très probablement vers son pays de naissance, Champ Bredami, où que ce soit. Pourquoi était-elle partie si soudainement, et, au grand dam de son cœur, sans lui dire au revoir, il ne l'avait jamais su. Aslan lui-même n'avait pas reparu depuis qu'ils étaient partis, quoique Tumnus puisse jurer par le Lion qu'il l'avait vu une fois, très il y a longtemps, du coin de l'œil.

Mais Lucy…

Il se souvenait du jour où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. À l'époque, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Il avait pris soin d'elle comme il l'aurait fait pour son propre enfant… mais ensuite elle commença à grandir. Il était avec elle à Cair Paravel, comme son ami et son confident. Lentement, ses sourires devinrent plus clairs et ses yeux plus profonds… et pourtant, avec toute sa maturité, elle était toujours aussi aimable et affectueuse. Cette partie d'elle n'avait jamais changé du tout…

Il soupira et prit sa tasse de thé, posée sur la table à côté de lui. Il l'aimait. À partir de quand avait-il ressenti de l'amour pour sa reine, il n'était pas sûr. C'était le genre d'amour qui s'était faufilé derrière lui, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il faisait partie de lui comme s'il avait toujours existé, même s'il savait que non.

Mais il était un faune. Elle était une fille d'Ève. Malgré son affection pour elle, et malgré le fait que faunes et hommes ne se marient jamais, elle avait des prétendants, et Tumnus était certain qu'elle ne l'aimait pas en retour. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Et, même si cela avait été le cas, rien n'aurait été fait pour que ce soit réalisable.

Maintenant, il était retourné dans son ancienne maison (qui était l'endroit le plus proche de Champ Bredami où il puisse vivre, n'ayant jamais été là-bas, il ne pouvait pas savoir où c'était exactement) et il y avait passé beaucoup de temps. Il aurait au moins voulu dire à Lucy qu'il l'aimait avant qu'elle ne s'en soit allée. Si elle revenait, ce ne serait pas dans son existence… Qui s'était vite fanée…

Tumnus replaça sa tasse de thé sur la table avec un sourire. Il n'était pas surpris, il avait ressenti qu'_Il_ allait venir, et il savait que le temps était venu. Peut-être qu'il allait trouver la paix avec Aslan…

« Bonjour, jeune faune », dit Aslan sortant de l'ombre et avant de s'asseoir à coté de Tumnus. Etonnamment, la pièce semble s'être adaptée au Lion, Tumnus en était sûr. La cheminée semblait plus loin, et le toit semblait plus élevé… Il y avait aussi une lueur dans Ses yeux. Notant que le temps n'affectait pas Aslan, le faune supposa que même s'il pouvait être aussi vieux que les montagnes, il serait encore plus jeune qu'Aslan lui-même. Tumnus se leva pour regarder le visage d'Aslan (même assis, Aslan le dominait de toute sa taille), et dit : « Oh, bonjour Aslan » Il se rassit lentement, « Vais-je aller avec vous maintenant ? »

« Tu le feras le moment venu » dit le Lion tranquillement : « Mais je suis d'abord venu pour te parler. »

Le faune baissa la tête, déçu de ne pas partir avec lui aujourd'hui. Il voulait tellement trouver la paix…

« De quoi voudriez vous parler avec moi ? »

Il essayait d'être gai. Après tout, il était heureux de voir Aslan. Quiconque le serait. Si ses jambes n'avaient pas été paralysées avec l'âge, il aurait sauté au cou d'Aslan et l'aurait accueilli avec une accolade… un peu comme Lucy avait l'habitude de faire…

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de cacher vos sentiments de moi, petit » dit-il après un temps.

Tumnus ferma ses yeux. Il savait. Aslan savait. Il était venu lui parler de Lucy. « Je… je suis désolé Aslan, dit-il enfin, de chaudes larmes venant à ses yeux. Je crains d'avoir gaspillé ma vie. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Je voulais juste la revoir. J'espérais son retour au delà tout espoir… » Ses pleurs étaient plus rapides, « C'était le tourment de mon cœur, pendant toutes ces années ! Je l'aimais, mais je suis un faune, je n'aurais jamais pu… et donc je ne lui ai jamais dit ! Maintenant… oh Aslan ! S'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous me prenez avec vous maintenant, et je vais enfin avoir la paix… "

Aslan émit un son que Tumnus, s'il n'avait pas été si désemparé, aurait reconnu comme un petit soupir. Le faune, tremblant, était libéré d'avoir parlé à haute voix, pour la première fois, de ses secrets les plus cachés et protégés.

« Courage à toi, cher Fils de la forêt », dit Aslan. Les larmes du faune commencèrent à sécher, presque instantanément. « Je suis venu te voir ce soir », a t-il poursuivi, « Pour t'apporter la paix, mais pas dans le long et dernier voyage. »

Les dernières larmes de Tumnus séchèrent sur son écharpe rouge, couleur maintenant disparue de trop de nombreux jours dans le soleil, et il regarda le Lion avec surprise.

« Non ? Alors comment ? » était tout ce qu'il pouvait réussir à demander.

Comment pouvait-il trouver la paix autrement qu'en laissant sa vie derrière lui ?

Aslan lui fit un petit sourire, autant qu'il soit possible pour un Lion. Il ne parla pas pendant un moment. Tumnus était plus curieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été était, en outre, si ses os ne le trompaient pas (ou peut-être que c'était juste dû au fait qu'il était si proche d'Aslan) plus jeune et plus vivant.

« Tu es venu à aimer Lucy », dit Aslan.

« Quel faune honteux est-ce que je fais ! » Cria le faune.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer », dit Aslan, « Je suis venu te poser une question. Si tu pouvais laisser Narnia derrière toi, laisser toutes les personnes que tu connais mon cher Tumnus, et si tu devais faire face à un voyage agité pendant de nombreuses années, pourrais-tu le faire avec ma promesse que tu vas à nouveau croiser le chemin de Lucy ? »

Les yeux de Tumnus s'élargirent, « Oui ! Dit-il rapidement, « Oh, je voudrais, Aslan… Mais je suis un vieux faune, maintenant. Et, si je la voyais à nouveau, ne serait-ce pas une fois de plus revenir à mon plus grand malheur ? Je suis encore un faune. Rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne changera ça… » La voix de Tumnus s'est évanouie dans un chuchotement. Aslan avait une curieuse lueur dans ses yeux.

« Serais-tu prêt à laisser _cette_ vie derrière toi, Fils de la forêt ? » demanda à nouveau Aslan.

En regardant dans les larges yeux du Lion, Tumnus comprit finalement. Mais, la question était, pourrait-il le faire ? Pour Lucy ? Oh, il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

« Oui », dit-il simplement.

Aslan toucha le front de Tumnus avec son muffle. Tumnus, le faune, ne savait pas plus.

***************************************************************************************************************  
Lucy Pevensie était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, un peu abattue. Elle était perdue dans de douces pensées. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

A la grande consternation de ses ainés, Lucy avait sombré petit à petit dans une dépression. Non par choix, bien sûr, mais il y a des choses que l'on ne peut contrôler. Lucy le savait. Elle savait qu'elle n'agissait pas comme quelqu'un de son âge, et qu'elle tombait plus bas chaque jour. Pourtant, plus elle déprimait, plus elle pensait, et plus elle pensait, plus elle devenait triste. Peter et Susan avaient chacun trouvé quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient et s'étaient mariés avec, et Edmund était fiancé à une jolie fille, lui aussi. Lucy, bien qu'en âge de le faire, elle ne pouvait même pas tourner ses pensées vers le mariage.

Il était venu à nouveau un joli samedi matin. Lucy voyait la lumière du soleil sur les feuilles et elle donna un lourd soupir. Dans la rue, beaucoup de gens heureux formaient un trépidant va-et-vient, et vraiment, l'ancienne Lucy aurait beaucoup aimé sortir et parler avec eux.

L'ancienne Lucy. Elle soupira de nouveau. C'était avant, elle avait quitté Narnia pour de bon. Oh, comme cet endroit lui manquait ! Et maintenant, son cœur était tellement déchiré… Narnia lui manquait, mais c'était aussi la cause de sa tristesse.

Son esprit revint à son tout premier voyage à Narnia, quand elle était une petite fille. Elle pensait à ça très souvent. Se dissimulant d'Edmund, en entrant dans l'armoire magique, trébuchant sur des monticules de neige…

M. Tumnus.

Des larmes menaçaient de la submerger à l'évocation du faune. Au retour de son troisième et dernier voyage vers Narnia, la plénitude de sa situation l'avait frappée. Jusqu'à ce moment, elle n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à ceux qu'elle avait laissés sur place après son premier temps dans ce monde merveilleux. Même lors de sa rencontre avec Caspian et en aidant Narnia à se rappeler ce qu'il était, pendant son second voyage, elle n'avait tout simplement pas pensé à ceux qui avaient été laissés de côté. Cet espace temps dans son propre monde, une année entière, représentait des centaines d'années à Narnia…

Ce n'est que très récemment qu'elle avait commencé à penser à ses anciens amis, et à Tumnus plus que n'importe lequel d'entre avait disparu depuis si longtemps, aussi bien en temps narnien que dans le sien… Sa culpabilité avait terriblement augmenté, pour ne pas avoir pensé à lui pendant si longtemps, et aussi à ne lui avoir pas dit au revoir.

Jour après jour, Lucy s'agenouillait et priait, demandait pardon pour cela, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne lui avait pas dit adieu. Elle avait tout de même des remords. Et il y avait de la culpabilité pour d'autres choses aussi… comme le fait de ne pas pouvoir aller de l'avant. Aslan ne lui avait-il pas dit de le faire ? De grandir, d'évoluer dans son propre monde ? Oh, combien avait-elle échoué !

Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi aveugle avec lui ? Avec Tumnus… En tant que reine de Narnia, il y avait toujours tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à apprendre… elle avait des responsabilités. Elles l'avaient empêchés de penser à quiconque. C'était maintenant, élevée dans son propre temps, qu'elle repensait à son ami et pouvait maintenant voir ce que ses devoirs de reine l'avaient empêché de faire auparavant. Il avait été si prévenant et si beau… pas à ses yeux à ce moment là, mais certainement à sa mémoire aujourd'hui.

Et maintenant, il est beaucoup trop tard. Il était parti, maintenant, à jamais.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle se mit rapidement debout et dégagea ses yeux de ses cheveux.

« Oh, entrez » dit-elle, touchant ses yeux pour voir si elle avait de nouvelles larmes. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer devant les autres… ça ne faisait que les inquiéter. Edmund, regardait le visage de sa petite sœur avec inquiétude, entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour, Lu. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Elle fit de son mieux pour faire face à lui et lui donner un sourire lumineux, « Oh, je me sens très bien Ed. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Il lui sourit, « As-tu pleuré ce matin ? Dis la vérité, Lu. »

Honteuse, elle baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains. « Pas vraiment »

Edmund soupira, « Lucy… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle regarda au loin, « Tu le sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander. »

Edmund était le seul de sa fratrie à connaître ses nouveaux sentiments envers son ami de longue date. Dans une conversation tard dans la nuit, après que ses sanglots aient réveillé son frère, elle lui avait avoué son angoisse. Alors qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi, il avait été aimable et avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à être heureuse.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que tu m'as dit… tu es malheureuse. Je sais ça. Tous me manquent aussi. Mais… » Il marcha vers elle, et s'agenouilla à ses pieds. « Lucy, je ne veux pas te voir te gâcher comme ça. Tu te fanes… tu disparais… C'est comme si… ta lumière s'était évanouie, s'éloignait de toi. Je ne peux pas le supporter. »

Elle se retourna et jeta un regard sur son frère, ses cheveux bruns clairs tourbillonnant autour de son visage triste : « Je sais. Je ne peux pas non plus » soupira-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son frère, posée sur son genou. Je prie pour avoir la paix, Edmund. Je… comment puis-je t'expliquer ça ? Je ne sais pas ce qui peut guérir mon cœur. Je l'aime. Il me manque. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut corriger ça… tout ce que je peux faire, c'est prier », dit-elle avec un peu d'humour, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est Aslan qui me connait le mieux, Ed. Je prie pour que lui, sous un autre nom, me permette de connaître ce qui peut me guérir. Moi pour sûr, je l'ignore »

« Viendras-tu au parc aujourd'hui ? C'est juste celui qui est en bas de la rue. Peter et Susan ont dit qu'ils pourraient y venir aussi. Viendras-tu ? »

Lucy soupira. Elle savait que s'isoler ne l'aiderait pas. Et, elle devait bien l'admettre, c'était une belle journée dehors. Edmund avait raison, elle _était_ en train de dépérir. Son amour était peut-être parti, mais il ne voudrait pas qu'elle vive à l'écart du monde.

« Vas-y, Ed. Je te rejoindrai dans environ une heure. » Remarquant le regard septique qu'il posait sur elle, elle ajouta, « Je te promets que je viendrai. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Les Bénédictions d'une Seconde Chance**_

Tout appartient à CS Lewis et MartiOlwsten.

Résumé : Parfois, même si deux personnes sont destinées à être ensemble, la vie se met en travers du chemin. Tumnus a attendu mais elle n'est jamais revenue. Lucy se lamente sur son amour perdu. Tous deux prient pour avoir la paix et la guérison... Peuvent-ils avoir une seconde chance, malgré le temps et l'espace ? {AU LxT}

**Note de la traductrice :** Voici le chapitre 2 ! Je suis un peu déçue de n'avoir pas eu le nombre de review escompté au regard du trafic. Tant pis ! Pensez à me laisser un petit commentaire, s'il vous plait ! Ça fait toujours plaisir...J'ai réparé l'erreur du premier chapitre. Encore désolée. Enjoy !

_Chapitre II : Le jeune homme avec une canne._

C'était une journée sans histoire, et Lucy en marchant aimait entendre la brise dans les feuilles au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait promis de rejoindre Edmund au parc, et, pour honorer cette promesse, elle s'était habillée, avait quitté sa chambre, et était sortie. Il aurait été beaucoup plus facile de retourner au lit, mais… une promesse était une promesse.

Le soleil éclairait à nouveau son visage. Elle sourit en prenant le chemin des bancs où Edmund devait l'attendre. C'était une si belle journée, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. Si seulement…

Elle cessa de marcher et porta sa main à sa bouche, des larmes débordant de ses yeux. Elle pensait encore à lui. Tumnus. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas prête à sortir…

Son esprit était hors de contrôle. Les alentours du parc seulement stimulés par sa tristesse. Les arbres lui rappelaient Narnia, et son amour perdu. Les arbustes verts ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux qui étaient près de son ancienne maison, où il l'avait amené lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, il y a si longtemps.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses genoux fléchirent et elle tomba dans l'herbe. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'essayer de pleurer doucement, afin que nul ne puisse l'entendre. Le parc n'était pas très fréquenté aujourd'hui… Peut-être que cela allait passer en une minute et que ses frères et sœurs ne le sauraient jamais…

Mais elle ne savait pas que quelqu'un à proximité d'elle pouvait l'entendre. Elle était tombée non loin d'un petit banc du parc. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué avant, ou, si elle l'avait fait, peut-être qu'il avait été oublié dans sa tristesse.

« Mademoiselle ? » Demanda une voix près d'elle, ce qui l'étonna. Elle essaya de regarder, mais ses yeux étaient si humides qu'il était difficile pour elle de voir.

« Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » C'était la voix d'un homme.

Lucy essuya ses yeux en hâte avec une de ses manches et regarda autour d'elle. Un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et frisés, d'environ son âge, était assis sur un banc.

« Êtes-vous tombée ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant dans sa direction.

Sanglotant encore, elle tenta secouer la tête en signe de négation, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle constata qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle hocha la tête… C'était le plus proche de la vérité telle qu'elle pouvait la ressentir à l'heure actuelle.

« Ah » Dit le jeune homme. « … Juste un instant, Mademoiselle… Je vais vous donner un coup de main…»

Mais il ne se précipita pas vers elle.

Lucy leva les yeux vers le banc. Il lui semblait que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se lever… et puis elle vit pourquoi. L'homme, qui ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'elle (enfin, il était peut-être un peu plus âgé… mais certainement pas plus vieux qu'Edmund), avait une canne. Il se mit difficilement debout, puis, lentement, parcourut la distance qui le séparait de Lucy en marchant en se balançant. Elle remarqua que cette façon de marcher n'était pas intentionnelle. Il portait un pantalon long, donc elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui n'allait pas avec ses jambes, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas bien marcher avec elles. Quand il arriva jusqu'à elle, il s'appuya sur sa canne, la plantant aux pieds de la jeune fille et se penchant sur elle.

« J'ai peur », dit-il calmement, « de ne pas pouvoir vous relever, mais je peux stabiliser ma canne. Allez-y et utilisez-la pour vous hisser sur vos pieds, mademoiselle. Je vous promets qu'elle ne bougera pas. »

Se sentant plutôt ridicule et gamine, elle se saisit de du pommeau de la canne et se releva, ses larmes presque oubliées.

« Merci… » Dit-elle, lentement, « Je suis désolée de vous avoir troublé… »

En étant maintenant près de lui, elle pouvait dire qu'il vivait très simplement. Ses vêtements étaient élémentaires et pauvres (bien qu'elle ne veuille pas dire cela négativement envers lui) et sa canne avait l'air d'être faite à la main. C'était très bien conçu, mais tout de même artisanal.

« Ce n'était pas un problème du tout, mademoiselle » a t-il dit aimablement. « Mais, permettez-moi de vous accompagner jusqu'à ce joli banc. Il est plus agréable de s'asseoir dessus plutôt que sur vos genoux. Oh ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça… »

Lucy éclata de rire, le premier rire qu'elle eut entendu dans sa propre gorge depuis très longtemps.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment, je dois y aller… » Il avait pris son bras et retournait jusqu'au banc. Elle se sentait étrange en le dérangeant. « Et je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je vous importune ».

« Mais vous ne me dérangez pas mademoiselle », dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours j'arrive à marcher avec une belle dame comme vous. Et, de plus, la marche me demande beaucoup d'énergie et occupe mes pensées. J'aimerais plutôt m'asseoir et mieux vous regarder. »

Lucy rougit (comment était-ce possible ?) et le laissa la conduire jusqu'au banc. Une fois là-bas, elle fit en sorte qu'il soit assis avant de s'assoir elle-même. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais elle réalisa qu'il l'observait, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Cela, alors que c'était flatteur, lui donna envie de courir jusqu'à la maison et de se cacher sous ses draps.

« Euh, est-ce que mon visage est sale ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine au-dessus d'un chuchotement.

Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux frisés, qui venaient sous ses oreilles, dansèrent autour de son visage. « Pardonnez-moi… Je… Vous ressemblez juste à… Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle regarda le jeune homme plus attentivement… Il lui était familier, mais Lucy savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette canne auparavant, ou avec un homme aussi jeune.

« Je ne crois pas, a-t-elle répondu, mais… ah, excusez mes manières - Je m'appelle Lucy, Lucy Pevensie. »

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il ne prit pas. Au contraire, il la fixa de nouveau, sa bouche ouverte plus largement qu'elle ne l'avait été la première fois.

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai » murmura-t-il.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Elle pouvait visiblement voir sa respiration accélérer. « Je… » Commença-t-il, incertain. « Je… suis désolé… J'ai juste… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom auparavant, c'est tout. Je suis… je m'appelle Thomas. Thomas Holt. »

Il était très bizarre, et plus elle le regardait, plus il lui devenait familier. Ce qui la gênait, car elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Peut-être que vous êtes allé à l'école avec un de mes frères, Peter et Edmund ? Vous semblez plus proche de l'âge d'Ed. Eh bien, vous avez peut-être aussi rencontré ma sœur… »

« Susan… » a-t-il fini pour elle. Se tournant vers elle, il rencontra son regard et ses yeux ne quittaient plus les siens. « Je crois que vous avez peut-être raison, je pense que je les ai rencontrés auparavant. »

Sans signe avant-coureur, quelque chose la frappa, une sorte de reconnaissance. Ses yeux… elle connaissait ces yeux. C'étaient les _siens_… En regardant son visage, elle éclata presque à nouveau en sanglots.

Thomas avait un visage agréable et un nez assez rond avec des taches de rousseur au soleil. Des yeux bleu vif, presque gris sombre brillaient entre de petites frisettes d'un brun clair, presque sable. Il avait des lèvres minces, mais son sourire était attachant. Le plus curieux de tout était ses oreilles - ils semblaient être décollées, juste un peu, surtout vers les pointes.

Lucy le fixait… son esprit divaguait complètement. Elle le connaissait, mais… C'était impossible… C'était tout simplement impossible…

_Attends une minute,_ pensa-t-elle avec un soubresaut. Edmund avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne au parc. Oui, this fellow was most likely a friend of Edmund or Peter or , cet homme était probablement un ami d'Edmund, de Peter ou de avaient déjà essayé avant – avant qu'ils se marient, ils essayaient de lui faire rencontrer des hommes qui pourraient lui plaire pour qu'elle sorte de sa dépression. Edmund devait être derrière ça, parce qu'il était le seul des trois à savoir à qui son cœur appartenait réellement. Cet homme, Thomas, avait une étrange ressemblance avec Tumnus. Aucun doute possible, Ed l'avait rencontré à l'école et s'était arrangé pour qu'il vienne au parc et l'intercepte.

Et, oh, plus elle pensait à lui, plus elle devenait furieuse. Thomas ? Cela sonnait comme Tumnus. Et une canne ? C'était juste pour attirer son attention. Quel piège... En vérité, si elle n'avait pas fondu en larmes, elle aurait remarqué un jeune homme avec une canne et l'aurait salué pour être polie. Edmund devait le savoir. Quelle ruse ! Et elle était tombée dans le piège.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Lucy. « Alors comme ça, vous êtes un ami de Susan. Une belle blague. Très drôle. »

Il la regarda confus, « Pardon ? »

« Ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend pas, je vous ai découvert », a-t-elle craché, dégoûtée. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et lui fit face. « Dites-moi, maintenant, qui vous êtes vraiment. Vous m'êtes effectivement familier, et je sais que c'est pour ça que quelqu'un vous a mis là. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes vraiment. »

Toujours assis sur le banc, l'homme soupira.

« Je ne pense pas que vous me croiriez, maintenant, même si je vous le disais, » dit-il tranquillement.

« Essayez »

Sans la regarder, Thomas prit sa main Lucy hoqueta, car il ne prenait pas sa main d'une manière que nous faisons communément. Au lieu de cela, avec son pouce et son index, il secoua sa main. Not as if to greet her, but to literally _shake_ her pour saluer, mais littéralement pour _secouer_ la main.

Les gens ne le font pas. En fait, la seule personne à avoir jamais fait cela avec elle, était Tumnus, il ya si longtemps... Il... Il ne pouvait pas être... Le pouvait-il ? Non, bien sûr que non. Des vagues de colère et de trahison inondèrent son cerveau. Comment Edmund avait-il osé parler de ça à quelqu'un ? Elle lui avait fait confiance ! Lucy lâcha la main de Thomas, et pleurant une fois de plus, elle courut vers l'endroit où son frère, si elle pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, était sensé l'attendre.


End file.
